Everything Will Be Ok
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Mina's life is difficult with Trina abusing her, her sister too obsessed being famous, her being unpopular and her parents dead. No one cares about her except for one person. Nick Mallory. Mina had a crush on Nick Mallory for long time and not told anyone especially Trina. Will she be able to keep the secret much longer? Mina x Nick Fanfic *COMPLETED*
1. The Argument

**No One's POV**

In Peaceville, sixteen year old sweetheart Mina Beff was at Trina's house in her bedroom. Trina was obsessivly talking about Nick Mallory the most popular boy in school which Mina had a crush on for a while, but if Trina find out she would threaten her by killing her. Mina was too scared to stand up for herself to anyone thinking that everyone thought of her as a bully.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

"(gasp) Mina I just got a bleep from Nick Mallory!" Trina happily screamed as I came towards Trina.

"He said red is the new pink. Uggg why is my nails this horrible colour. Mina!" Trina panicked and screamed.

"Y-y-yes-s-s T-t-rina?" I said standing there trembling with fear.

"We have problems!" She said to me. This is really bad it's a possible chance that shes going to scream in my face like she does everyday.

"What kind off problems." I stood still shaking with sweat poring down my face.

"You are an idiot! You did all my nails wrong, so why don't you go to the nail shop and get me some red nail varnish with your cash!" She selfishly said.

"B-b-but I-i-dont have any cash." I quietly spoke.

"Your a selfish bitch! You don't care about me, but instead you care about yourself!" Trina slapped me around the face making me have a bruise. I've never seen her this angry.

"I-I-Im s-s-orry Trina." I tried fighting the tears from my eyes, but they accidentally spilled down my cheeks.

"Sorrys not good enough! And stop crying like a baby!" Trina commended. Was it true, was I acting like a baby?

"How about you can borrow my mermaid red." I convinced her which didn't work.

"I don't want any of your stuff. Just go to your house ask your sister if you can borrow some." Trina explained.

"But she dosen't." I quietly said as Trina went towards me and scratched my face. I started crying with a burst of tears running out of the garage after what happened between me and Trina.

I just stormed off walking home forgetting about what happened. I wanted to cry to myself right now and get rid of the pain behind me. Nobody doesn't know I exist not even my own sister sometimes. Carrie is sweet, but she is too obsessed of being a rock star.

While I was walking I accidentally crashed into someone with ash blonde hair, a red jacket and beautiful blue eyes that shine like the sun.

"Nick Mallory says hi Mina Beff." It was Nick. I had to play it cool and not act like a stalker.

"Oh hi Nick." I said feeling my cheeks burning. I'm blushing.

"Nick Mallory is asking why you have that bruise on your face and that scratch on your face?" Oh no he found out about the scratches and bruises on my face.

"Oh I just tripped." I lied. Usually I never lie to anyone.

"Nick Mallory can see in your eyes that's a lie." He said to me. I never knew he was so smart.

"N-no its not." I stuttered.

"Mina you know you can tell Nick Mallory anything. I'm there for you." He said to me.

"I-I- can't." I tried staying strong.

"Yes you can, Mina please Nick wants to know because he cares." That was the most kindest thing anyone said to me. I started having tears roll down my eyes thinking about the event between me and Trina. I'm such a wuss for crying in front of Nick.

"Mina are you ok." He asked me, but I struggled shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Nick, it's just my life hasn't been easy ever since I became friends with Trina." I felt someone hugging me like a bear which was Nick who wrapped his arms around my waist making me hug him back, so I wrapped my arms around his back and put my head on his chest. He held me tightly rocking me like a baby. We separated after I calmed down.

**Nick's POV**

Nick Mallory can feel Mina's pain. I feel so bad for her about her getting abused by Trina. I just don't get why shes friends with her because Trina spoilt, selfish and obnoxious about things and cares about herself. She pretends to be nice on the outside like an angel, but on the inside she is like a demon all ruthless and cold hearted. Mina is a beautiful girl with her heart as gold as the sun.

"Nick wants to ask if you wanted to stay at my house for a bit." I asked her to come into my house. Usually I don't invite people to my house unless its Nick Mallory's family or celebrities. After what Mina went through I wanted to make her all better by comforting her.

"C-c-course." I can see her cheeks rosy red appearing on her face. We both left to go to my house as I held her hand.

* * *

**Hey guys wassup. As you can see I am writing a Minick (Mina and Nick) story for this fic because I absolutely adore this couple. I will still carry on writing Corey and Laney's Love Story (CALLS). Thanks for reading this chapter and tell me what you think of this chapter. Bye!**


	2. Tell Me Everything

**Reviews For Everything Will Be Ok:**

_**Cat Goddess 179: ****Finally! A Mina x Nick fluff! They are so cute. Keep on updating**_

_**Me: I know they are adorable and they should have more Minick fics here because their my second/third Grojband couple. I will try my best to update.**_

**PunkR0CK Rachel: Mina and Nick fluff...I love that. Keep up the good work**

**Me: Thankyou very much. I love Mina and Nick fluff too.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mina's POV**

Me and Nick walking to his house which looked really fancy. Wow his house looks amazing.

"So this is my house." Nick said as I smiled.

"It's beautiful." My eyes sparkled. We both went into the house and we both sat on the sofa with the awkward silence.

"Nick is asking are you ok about you and Trina?" Nick asked me. Me thinking about Trina makes me even more upset.

"Yh she wasn't a good friend to me anyways." I looked at the ground hesitating to look at Nick. I felt my hands on his making me blush dark red.

"Nick thinks you deserve better than this crap." I smiled a bit.

"Thanks Nick." I hugged him. His arms feel warm like hot chocolate.

We went outside in the garden and sat on the swing bed with his arm around my shoulder while I looked depressed. I haven't told Nick that I get abused by Trina, but I don't want to ruin Trina's chances with Nick Mallory although it is nice to have him all to myself. Do I sound selfish? Thinking about Trina is making me cry like a baby. Oh no I can feel tears rolling down my eyes.

**Nick's POV**

I saw Mina crying which made me put on a facial expression. Why am I not speaking in third person?

"Hey." I said wrapping my arm around her more. "What's wrong?" I said getting ready to comfort her.

"It's Trina that's all." She said to me.

"What about her?" I asked her.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Mina I'm not promising anything." I said harshly. Ok I sounded harsh but I don't promise things sometimes.

"Ok it's just when Katrina went 2 years ago, shes been abusing me and I just wanted to be friends with her." I put on another facial expression. Trina has no heart. She abuses her! Why can't Mina just leave her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her.

"Trina would kill me." She cried more so I brought her to my chest letting her get rid of the pain inside of her.

"She won't." I said gazing into her beautiful teal eyes.

"But she will." She said back.

"I promise that I'll protect you from Trina the next time she tries to hurt you." I know Trina won't hurt me, but I know she'll hurt Mina and I'm willing to help her so Trina can stay the hell away from Mina. When the world was ending she said to me Nick Mallory that she loves Nick Mallory. I don't love Trina, I love someone else. Someone beautiful and kind hearted.

"Everything will be ok." I said to her rubbing her smooth hair.

"Thankyou Nick." She whispered as we stayed like this for a while until it got dark and gloomy.

* * *

**Wassup Guys! My poll of Carrie's Revenge will be closing on Tuesday 10th February, so if you want to vote please vote because the poll will close at 7:00pm.**

**Sorry for the short chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so I will be updating this story at least once a week. Thanks for reading bye.**


	3. Catching Feelings

**Reviews and Questions**

**_Guest: What Is the plot for Carrie's revenged?_**

**_Me: It's the Hiding Hurt Sequel were Carrie gets her revenge on Amanda for bulling her for years and other people who wronged her. Hope the description's good enough Guest. If you haven't read Hiding The Hurt I hope you get the chance to read it._**

**_PunkR0CK Rachel: _****_Alright. And didn't Mina realize Nick talk in second person?_**

**_Me: Nope because she was too upset about her friendship with Trina._**

**_Cat Goddess 179: Okay,Nick Mallory just talk in first person. I wonder what happen next._**

**_Me: Yep! It's really wired. 0_0 And you'll find out what will happen in this chapter._**

**_Lolliepopsticks: _****_awwwwwwww...awwwww adorable! cute!_**

**_Me: Thanks! :D Here's chapter 3!_**

**If you have any questions you need to ask me I will add it to the next chapter. If it's private please PM me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I held Mina rocking her like a baby. I didn't want to let her go, but I had too. We kept the embrace for so long until we let go of the embrace gazed into her beautiful eyes. She's so gorgeous. But why do I love her?

"Shhhh." I put my head on her head. Why am I not talking in 3rd person? Is it because I'm upset of this situation.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I asked her, but she was still quiet.

"I understand if you don't want to. I mean you and Carrie." I said to her holding her tiny hands.

"I'd love to. I just need some comfort ever since my parents died." I didn't know her parents died. Should I say something? No, that would even more upset!

"I'm sorry about your parents." I said as she nodded in understood.

"It's ok. Thanks for understanding." She said putting her head on my chest. Does this mean she likes me back?

"Your welcome, if you need anything I'll be here for you if you get upset or worried." I said stroking her teal hair. Teal is my favourite colour because it reminds of Mina.

"Thanks." I saw her smiling.

"How about you get some sleep because of your eyes being red and puffy." Her eyes was red, sore and puffy around the iris. I saw her yawning as she fainted landing in my arms. I blushed a bit red and lifted her up in my arms. She was as light as a feather. A minute later, I put her on my bed covering her up with my cover as I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Nick Mallory says night Minny Mins." Nick Mallory smiled to the name of him speaking in third person and giving my Mina a nickname. My Mina? I love her!

I went downstairs to watch TV and think of ways to make her fall for Nick Mallory. I mean with Sledge Fest and Double Date with Trina and Gary** (AN: In Saxsquatch) **she had feelings for Nick, butNick is just worried if she doesn't return the feelings to Nick Mallory.

Who knows she might like Corey Riffin or Larry Nepp but that worries Nick Mallory a little bit. Nick Mallory wants to be there for her when shes in danger, or if shes going through birth when shes older, Nick wants to be by her side to hold her hand while she is screaming in pain, or if shes sick. So the only way Nick Mallory is going to catch her heart was if Nick writes a song about how he feels about her. So there was only one person who can help me with that.

* * *

**Ohhhh CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter guys. I am mega sorry for not updating story for weeks it was because of school (I'm back at school again _) So who do you think Nick is going to ask help to? If you have anything you want to ask about this story or anything please type it in the reviews. If it's personal or secretive you don't want to say in the reviews please PM me. Please don't forget to review, fave and follow! :D Bye!**


	4. Confession

**Lolliepopsticks: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...great chapter but I just... NOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER! :(:(:(:(:(:( but yeah greatchapter. :) hope you update sooon!**

**Me: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I just had too. But the wait is over! :)**

**Guest: Cool I hope u reveal the real reason why amanda acts the way she is**

**Me: Yep I will in the story! Your like sidekick xD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Me, Nick Mallory was running down little Riffin's house. Nick thinks he's in band practice, but I don't know. He's the only one who can help Nick Mallory get Mina's heart. Nick knocked on the door and waited for a minute until the door opened seeing a girl with pink cotton candy hair it was Trina Riffin the girl who is obsessively in love with me! So Nick played it cool.

**Trina's POV**

OMG! Nick Mallory is at my house! I guess he's like here to let me be his girlfriend and left Mina all alone and junk. I haven't spoke to her since the argument we had.

"Hey Nick!" I swooned all over him.

"Hey Hey Trina Riffin." He said to me making me blush darkly.

"So, did you wanted to confess something to me?" I said making eye contact with a nice smile.

"Um Nick came here to see little Riffin." Nick said to me for a minute then my eyes started to widen.

"Who Corey? That idiot?"

"Trina Riffin, Nick don't think Corey's an idiot he's a cool dude." He said to me as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Nick like come in and whatever!" I smiled more that he's inside my house, but only to see my dorky brother. Maybe he's going to speak to Corey, so he can ask me out! Squeal!

**Corey's POV**

I was just in my bedroom laying on my bed thinking about some things such as Grojband being huge, Laney to be my girlfriend and to beat the Newman's at their game! I heard a knock on the door and hoping it was Lanes instead it was...

"Corey open the damn door!" I groaned rolling my eyes knowing it was Trina.

"Go away Trina!" I shouted as I hid the photo's of me and Laney.

"Nick Mallory's outside and he wants to talk to you!" she shouted.

"Fine I'm coming out!" I open the door seeing a depressed Nick.

"Hey dude. Are you okay?" I asked him with a frown on his face.

"Nick needs you to help me win Mina's heart." He said to me all in a panic.

"Whoa Nick calm down. She likes you back!" I said to him.

"I just want to show her how much I love her." He said not speaking in third person.

"The one thing you need is passion!" Corey said standing up on his bed.

**Nick's POV**

"Passion for what?" Nick asked curiously.

"Music! Some girl's likes a man who's into music!" Riffin said with his arm in the air.

"Well Nick Mallory knew how to write lyrics years ago, but Nick unfortunately forgot now because Nick was carried away from his looks, but Nick got them on a pieces of paper at home." Nick Mallory said smiling while he wrapped an arm around me.

"Awesome! How you get them and will rehearse them." Corey said smiling.

"Thanks Riffin." Nick Mallory gave him a bumps up.

***TO NICK'S HOUSE TRANSITION* (Still Nick's POV)**

Nick ran as fast as Nick can to get my lyrics from when Nick was fourteen years old. It seems so long a go. Nick opened the door and slowly tiptoed so Mina wouldn't wake up from her nap. A strand of hair in her face, so Nick tucked it behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She looked to peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps. I got out a box with lyrics inside and opened it looking for the perfect lyrics to get Mina to be my girlfriend.

"Perfect." Nick Mallory kissed the lyrics and went off to Corey's house.

**No One's POV**

Nick arrived at Corey's house ten minutes with the lyrics in his hands. Corey took the paper from Nick and read through the lyrics.

"Dude! This is awesome! She'll defiantly love you for those lyrics you wrote!" He said smiling.

"Thanks, Nick Mallory couldn't of done it without you." Nick gave Corey a brotherly hug.

"Okay, let's just go through these lyrics." Corey said letting go of the hug as they started singing.

***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***

"Your like a brother to me." Nick whispered. "Nick Mallory got to sing this to Mina." Nick said leaving.

"Good luck dude." Corey shouted.

**Nick's POV**

I smiled with joy, but I was nervous about confessing my love to her, but it's worth a shot! I sat down on my piano and started practising.

**Mina's POV**

I slowly started waking up hearing the noise downstairs which sounded like a piano. I went out of Nick's bed and saw him playing the piano. I never knew he played the piano.

"Nick?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey Mina. Come sit down next to me." He smiled at me making me blush as I sat next to him.

"Your really good." I said to him feeling the burn on my cheeks.

"Thanks. Nick practised because he wanted to sing for you." I couldn't control my blush so it spread all around my cheeks. He started playing the piano.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

I saw Nick getting on one knee grabbing my hands looking into my eyes.

"Mina Beff, Nick may know you might not like him but Nick Mallory loves you so much so Nick's asking, will you be my girlfriend?" I had tears coming from my eyes and I hugged him.

"Of course I will. I love you so much Nick." I said happily as he grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips. It was amazing, I felt imaginary fireworks over our heads. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck and his hands protectively around my waist. I never wanted this moment to but we had to separate for oxygen.

* * *

**YAY! LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN YET ALSO NICK AND MINA ARE TOGETHER! BUT IS IT THE END? NOPE THERE'S STILL MORE TO GO! ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTER'S TO GO UNTIL THIS FIC IS COMPLETED! BYE! :D**


	5. Sabotage

**Reviews and Questions**

**Lolliepopsticks:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF CUTE!**

**Me: Wow so many w's. And thanks :)**

**Cristina correa: What's the name of the song?**

**Me: When I Was Your Man By Bruno Mars**

**Guest: OMG! Thus is my favorite part when Nick confesses to Mina by serenading her and kiss until Trina sees this!**

**Me: Yeah I loved writing that bit it was so romantic!**

**Pirate Slug: ****Cute! I like it that somone's focussing on Mina and Nick instead of Core or Lanes. Nobody really does that. Great plot too. Anyway's Pirate Slug out!**

**Me: Mega thanks! :) Yeah this story will be focusing on Mina and Nick instead of Corey and Laney! Although I do love those two parings. **

**laneyriffen: ****YAY. THEY GOT TOGETHER *fangirls***

**Me: Like I know right! *fangirl scream***

* * *

**Mina's POV**

We had finally separated from our kiss putting our forehead on each others. I was speechless when he kissed me. On the lips! We stayed like that for a while til Nick spoke.

"Nick Mallory loves you Mina Beff," He smiled at me kissing my cheek.

"I-I love yyou too," I stuttered while blushing.

"Ummm Mina, can we keep this secret between us so Trina won't find out." Nick said to me as I nodded. Speaking of Trina I've not spoke to her since we had argument about nail varnish. Since I didn't have anyone in my life the only person who I can trust is Nick.

"Okay Nick, I've got to go home and see how Carrie's doing," I said.

"Okay Minny pie," He kissed me on the forehead making me smile which hurt my cheeks.

"Bye Nick love you," I said blushing again from saying those three words.

I left Nick's house walking back to mine and realised my phone vibrated. I happily rolled my eyes thinking it's Nick already texting me about me be okay. I picked up my phone from my green shorts in my pocket turning on my phone. It wasn't actually Nick, it was Trina. Why would Trina be texting me after that little argument we had.

_'Hey Mina, I apologise for my behaviour about treating you like shit for the past few years and all I wanted is a friend, so please forgive me after the way I treated you. If you do forgive me, come down to my house and we can like hang! :D Thanks ~ Trina'_

This didn't sound a lot like Trina, I mean after the hell I've been through for years I'm not sure if I should forgive her. Like they all say forgive and forget! Maybe she had changed or maybe not. But there was only one way I can be sure about that by going to her house. Instead of going home, I went to Trina's house and texted her.

**Trina's POV**

Wow that idiot actually thought I wanted to be friends with her. I've been sing her for years like making her buy things for me, being my slave. She sent me a text saying.

_'I'm sorry for the way I acted back there as well. I want us to be friends again, because you know what happened to me. I forgive you and I'm coming down your house to hang. Your friend Mina~ Mina'_

Wow who knew she was like desperate and junk! She wants to be my friend. Wow what a loser! I mean who cares if your life is a living hell! The most important thing is me and defiantly Hunky Nick Mallory! If she tries to steal Nick from me, I will stab that bitch till she runs out of blood! I heard the doorbell and went downstairs and saw Mina, so I pretended to act all nice and whatever.

"Mina!" I said happily hugging her making a pout face.

"Hey Trina!" She was so happy. But why? She doesn't know the real me!

"Why don't we go upstairs and have like a sleepover!" I said in my cheery voice.

"Great idea Trina, I'll go get my stuff!" I saw her running to her house like a fox.

"Do hurry!" I waved at her as I slammed the door with my foot.

"Uggg made me wanna barf!" I said to myself getting ready. The first game will play is Truth or Dare so I can catch her if she likes Nick.

**Mina's POV**

I was getting my stuff ready to get to Trina's house. Man, I can't wait! I'm glad were friends again!

**Trina's POV**

About ten minutes later of me making out with the photo of Nick Mallory Corey and that red head dude at my door laughing.

"What do you twerps want!" I shouted growing red in my eyes.

"Oh nothing, why was you making out with that photo of Nick," Corey said leaning at the door.

"GET OUT!" I slammed the door on them. After I slammed the door, I heard the door Mina. Now it's time to find out the truth! I giggled insanely as I answered the door.

* * *

**WILL TRINA GET THE TRUTH OUT OF MINA OF LIKING NICK!? PLEASE SEND REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS IN AND I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM! ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTER :'( BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL BE WRITING A MINICK ONE SHOT SOON BECAUSE THEY ARE MY SECOND FAVOURITE COUPLE! I AM TRYING TO GET COREY AND LANEY'S LOVE STORY DONE BY POSSIBLY THE WEEK AFTER NEAR THE END OF MARCH. I WILL UPLOAD A CHAPTERS OF THIS ON MONDAYS! :D AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! BYE GUYS!**


	6. Finding Out The Truth

**Reviews and Questions:**

**CorexLanes5ever: Trina is just so mean!**

**Me: I know right! She's an evil bitch! I 100% prefer Katrina. **

**Guest: Uh oh! I hope Mina is smart enough not to spill the beans!**

**Me: I hope not or shes in big trouble!**

**Cristina correa: Trina's message is a fake?! Oh heck no!**

**Me: Yeah everything she said in that text is a fake, so she can plant sabotage on Mina.**

**Cat Goddess 179: Wow...I just wished that Katrina could save Mina from Evil Trina.**

**Me: Yeah me too, but who knows Katrina could save Mina but maybe not. **

* * *

**Mina's POV**

Me and Trina was playing Truth or Dare in our PJ's having a good time. It was my turn to choose a truth or a dare.

"Okay Mina, truth or dare," She said rocking back and forward with her hands on her knees.

"Uh truth," I said looking nervous.

"Who do you like?" I was blushing dark red. I don't wanna say Nick because Trina will kill me so I had to say someone random.

**Trina's POV**

Now it was time to get the truth outta of her. I saw her turning red as I lowered my eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"So Mina, who is it?" I said giving her a creepy smile.

"Uh uh uh i-i-i-it's Jason!" She blubbered out while blushing.

"Jason! Why do you like Jason,"

"I dunno,"

"You aren't lying to me aren't you?" I said. I know she likes Nick I can feel it.

"Umm no!" She looked nervous.

"Give me your phone," I said putting my hand.

"But I-" She looked scared.

"Give me your phone!" I felt my eyes turn red as she handed me her phone. I look over her text messages and it seems that she doesn't have Jason but, she has Nick Mallory and they chatted yesterday!

"You are lying to me, you do like Nick Mallory!" I shouted at her and threw her phone at the wall which got smashed.

**Mina's POV**

**(AN: This part is set in chapter 6 of Corey and Laney's Love Story in Mina's and Trina's POV, but not the whole chapter though)**

"I don't like Nick Mallory!" I argued.

Trina did a nasally laugh, "Of course you don't, but you love him!"

I was started to get upset then angry so I had finally snapped.

"Is this why you invited me over?! So you can interfere my life and have Nick Mallory to yourself. Well guess what?!" I said the first part of my rant.

"What?" She laughed at me as I went towards her face.

"I quit doing your slave job! You are too fucking lazy to do things on your own! And you abusing me for years! Instead you manipulate me doing your work! I only became friends with you because I felt sorry for you having Multiple Personality Disorder and if it weren't for me buying you expensive things and carrying your stuff your life would be a living hell! You think you got the right to treat people like that! Well do you know what I think of you?" I screamed making my face turn red.

"A queen! Duh, what else?" She scoffed as I looked pissed.

"No your not, your nothing but a backstabbing bitch that no one likes! No wait, you're the girl that scares Satan! No wait you are Satan! You think people like you, but they don't! Katrina is 100% better than the normal Trina. She wouldn't be treating me like crap! I quit doing your work!" I had left the house leaving Trina all shocked.

"Fine be all alone then!" She shouted behind the door.

"I'm not the one who's going to be alone!" I said back at her.

* * *

**Trina's POV**

I can't believe what she said to me! That I was Satan!

"Fine I don't need Mina any ways. I got friends!" I said to myself looking in the mirror.

**Mina's POV**

All I wanted to do right now is scream, but didn't feel like it because of my voice. I went to Nick's house and told him everything that happened.

"Nick Mallory is shocked of what happened," He said to me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Well I told Trina those things like shes a bitch and Satan," I said covering my face as Nick lifted my chin.

"Nick's proud of what you did," He said as I looked shocked.

"B-b-b-but T-trina will-" Unexpectedly Nick put his lips onto my lips.

"Please stop talking," He told me as I smiled.

"Let's go somewhere," He said grabbing my hand taking me outside.

**Trina's POV**

I saw Mina outside with Nick hugging each other with Mina on Nick's back. That bitch lied to me! Now it's her turn to feel the pain! I smiled when an idea popped into my head.

"Alright Mina, game on bitch!" I said sounding dark laughing evilly.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What's Trina's plan? OMG Mina snapped! At Trina! And Trina knows about Mina and Nick dating! Sorry if this chapter was set in Mina's and Trina's POV. I will try to add Nick's and maybe some other characters in. If I feel like it. And two chapters left! Thank you for the positive reviews and the questions! I will put up a poll for what stories you want me to do tomorrow! :D Bye!**


	7. Fake Letters

**Reviews and Questions:**

**Cristina correa: ****This is not good at all! Also good theory.**

**Me: Thanks and I know. I hope everything don't turn out to be bad.**

**AviaAndSkyye: ****OMG TRINA YOU LITTLE... I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IM GONNA FREAKING AURA SPHERE HER SO HARD SHES GETTIN BLOWN INTO NEXT YEAR! Skyye**

**TRINA SERIOUSLY! DUDE NEEDS LIKE A DECADES SUPPLY OF CHILL PILLS AND A WHOLE LOAD OF VANILLA TWILIGHT TO CALM DOWN! Avia**

**Me: Woah your totally right and crazy but I like your style gurl! And Avia your totally right!**

* * *

**Trina's POV**

Right now, I'm writing a fake letter to Mina pretending it's from Nick to meet her at park. So, I left the house and put the letter inside the door and ran off really quickly before anyone notices me. I hid behind the bushes and saw Mina opening her door looking left and right.

**Mina's POV**

I was looking both ways then at the ground where I saw a letter saying my name. I open the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Mina,_

_Since I am in love with you, I have a surprise for you. So, meet me at 5pm sharp to get your surprise. _

_Love your boyfriend Nick Mallory_

This letter was really strange, sweet but strange. Why would Nick talk in first person. The only time he would talk in first person is when he's upset or hurt. Is this is a trick or not? I'm so unsure of myself. I think I should go because after all it's not Trina who wrote this letter and Nick would never lie to me like Trina did. It was 4:50pm so I decided to leave the house and meet Nick at the park grabbing the letter and my bag.

**Nick's POV**

I just recived a text from Mina to meet me at the park at 4:50pm so I ran to the park and saw Trina sitting on the bench crying, so I went to sit next to her.

"Nick says what's wrong Trina Riffin?" Nick Mallory said getting closer to her.

"Oh nothing it's just something on my mind that's all after the way Mina ruined our friendship." I saw her crying more and more. I don't know if it was real or fake crying.

"What do you mean Mina ruined your friendship? I just wrapped an arm around her just to give her comfort.

"Well I think you know the argument we had at first." I nod as she carries on with the story. "Well I asked her if I can borrow her nail varnish since I ran out of mine and then she screamed in my face making me cry for two straight nights. I was so disappointed with myself.

**Trina's POV**

"Trina Riffin, you didn't mean to cause this drama it was just a misunderstanding," I loved the way her brought me into a hug. I hope he didn't notice my evil smile that appeared on my face. Wow he is so easy to manipulate.

"Thanks for the understanding Nick. Then after, she said that I looked ugly and that I'm Satan. I changed after the way I treated her, but she kept getting ruder to me." I kept fake crying more as he cupped my cheek as our faces was millimetres away from our lips touching.

"Everything will be okay Trina," He said sweetly to me as I pulled his cheeks with his lips on mine. I swear the kiss was so amazing! I bet Mina would be heart broken that Nick kissed me, but really I kissed him. He tried pulling back, but I kept holding him tighter. I smiled and licked his lips. The kiss was so magical and I can't wait to see Mina's face when she see's this. Oh goodness it's 4:59pm she should be coming down her any minute now.

* * *

**OMG! Trina just kissed Nick! How will Mina react? One more chapter til the end :'( **


	8. The End

**Cristina correa: This is the final straw!**

**Me: Yep! :/**

**Lolliepopsticks: Omg what just happened... AHHHHHhAHHHHHHHH**

**Me: I know. I just feel like screaming!**

**CorexLanes5ever: OMFG! Too bad it has to end.**

**Me: Yeah I know. I'm sorry if it has to end so early :'(**

* * *

**Mina's POV**

I was just walking down to the park with the letter in my hand, and as I was walking I see Nick's lips on Trina's. I had angrily threw the letter on the floor and then squashed it up with my foot. I ran of crying saying to myself not to trust Nick over and over again in my head. I hate Nick! I hate Trina! I hate my life! All I wanted to do is just die! Nobody will never love me because of how I look. Maybe Trina has the looks while I have the most depressing life ever. I ran to the deepest water in Peaceville and decided to die there since nobody ever came out alive. Nick would be happy that I was dead. Everyone else will.

I had finally arrived at the deepest sea in Peaceville and had closed my eyes for falling while biting my lips. I had jumped and landed in the water.

**Nick's POV**

I had looked and looked everywhere for Mina. She wasn't at her house nor Trina's. What happens if shes dead? I'm so scared that I couldn't stop shaking. My poor angel must be dead. What the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't of kissed Trina. I asked lots of people and one of them told me she was at the deepest sea in Peaceville. Now I'm really scared. I finally arrived there seeing Mina in the water with her eyes shut. Is she dead?

"She can't be dead." I muttered under my voice. I felt wet tears on my cheeks and decided to jump into the sea and get her back to safety. Nick gasped up for air right after he picked up Mina, who did not move an inch. Nick swam as fast as he can to get Mina back to shore.

"Mina, everything will be okay. Please be alive." He whispered to her. About 20 minutes later, more tears started coming down my eyes. She's still not alive. I started to get more worried. She's dead and I will never find someone like her ever again. Why did I have to be an idiot for kissing Trina!? I said in my mind. I had planted a kiss on her lips as I saw tears dropping down to her face.

"N-Nick." All of a sudden, I heard coughing behind me which was Mina coughing out water from her throat.

Mina!" My eyes widen as I hug her tightly crying softly onto her shoulder. "Mina, I'm so sorry!" I hugged her more tightly as she hugged back. I didn't here her speak, but she hugged back.

"I'm glad to see you again." She said softly. Her beautiful voice. I had grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips for about two minutes until we separated.

"I love you so much Mina, and you and only you," I say as she kissed me back. My eyes widened again as I kiss back again. The kiss was more magical than the last one and was more passionate. We had used our tongues for battle and I won. I smiled because of the kiss being better than kissing Trina. We separated from our make out session gazing into her luxurious teal eyes. A strand of her was hanging from her hair as one hand was on her cheek and the other on her hair.

"Wanna go home?" I ask her while she closed her eyes smiling. She has the most beautiful smile ever.

"Yes." All she said as I lifted her in my arms taking her home.

**Mina's POV**

When Nick was carrying me, I had wrapped my arms around him putting my head on his shoulder sleeping. I felt a kiss on my forehead making me smile.

**EPILOGUE**

**No One's POV**

It's has been 7 years since Mina and Nick had gotten together and now they are married. About a couple of months later of being married,Mina had gotten pregnant with a baby boy. They were both on the couch with Nick's hand on Mina's stomach feeling the baby kicking.

"Nick is wondering what the baby is going to called?" Nick asked his wife.

"Maybe we should call him something we both like." Mina suggested as Nick gave Mina a peck on the lips.

"Nick likes that idea." He smiled hugging her tightly.

**Nine Months Later**

Mina is going through birth screaming in pain holding Nick's hand. Tears was running down her eyes making her more angry.

"Mina your doing good just keep on breathing." Nick said calming her down, but still screaming in pain. The baby had finally came out as the doctor washed the blood of the baby and gave it to Mr and Mrs Mallory.

"You have a beautiful healthy baby." The doctor said wrapping the baby with a green blanket.

"Nick has a name we can name this little baby." Nick suggested in third person.

"What is it?" She said gazing into his light blue eyes.

"How about Brick." Nick said smiling looking down at his son.

"It's wonderful." She said handing the baby to Nick.

On the way home, Mina was on the wheelchair with Nick wheeling her home. Mina looked at the beautiful sunset and was thinking about her, Nick and her child Brick.

The both found love, happiness and most importantly each other.

**The End**

* * *

**OMG IT'S THE END! THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND FOR READING! AND GUESS WHAT!? CARRIE'S REVENGE WILL COME OUT EARLY THIS APRIL! I AM SO EXCITED! IT WILL BE OUT RATHER THIS WEEK OR NEXT WEEK! :D BYE GUYS!**


End file.
